SPEAR HEARTZ 93 : Banquet of Chaos
SS (Sound Set) : Bakuman OST 5 - BATTLER X BATTLER (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ocm1k7l4frc) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pria biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita yang berbeda. Dan akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandu mereka... maka mereka tidak akan pernah berhenti!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~ DOLLARS K. : *Level UP Selama Latihan 2 Bulan. - Kevin: 35 - Arz: 33 - Ranger: 27 - Beck: 27 - Ast: 30 - Rahandi: 31 - Ling: 27 - Dan: 31 - Ferial: 29 - Oreki: 36 - Van: 33 - Andika: 35 ~ Knightdom of Aristocrat : - Arthur Rosenburg : JudgeKnight + Tactician. "War Genius". LV: 38 - Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion : Temporary Fighter. "Pengembara". LV: 34 - Sick : Pet. "Dandy Dog". LV: 31 - Gusti Prabowo : Fighter. "Hitler Chaplin". LV: 26 ~ Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade : - Otto - Angga ~ Net Slum : - Aan Y. Artwaltz : Musician. "Tensai". LV: ??? - Niels : Apoteker. "Hoodlum". LV: 35 ~ Government : - Frans - Taiki ~ Other : - Kadder Sebelumnya, tes ketiga sekaligus babak penyisihan Rookie Tournament telah usai!!! Seluruh kontestan diberikan waktu 1 bulan untuk istirahat atau berlatih... lalu, 29 hari telah terlewati. Hari ke-30... besok adalah waktunya babak utama dimulai. Malamnya, di Garuda Colisseum terlihat 2 siluet mencurigakan sedang berbicara.... Voice : bagaimana? Voice 2 : semuanya berjalan lancar, bahkan "dia" tidak sadar. Voice : aku harus berterimakasih padamu. Voice 2 : kita ini rekan, tidak perlu terimakasih. Voice : hihihi, baiklah. Untuk selanjutnya juga aku ingin mendengar perkembangan misimu. Voice 2 : ryokai. *FWUTS (menghilang). Voice : akhirnya... yang menarik akan semakin menarik. Dibalik tembok.... Kadder (Though) : ... ternyata dugaanku benar. Tapi aku tidak boleh terburu-buru.... Dea : jadi dia orang yang kau bilang? Kadder : benar. Dea : setelah kau menjelaskan semuanya... aku jadi percaya padamu. Aku pun akan membantu agar semuanya tidak berakhir seperti yang kau bilang. Kadder : thanks, tapi kumohon jangan kembali ke DK dulu. Dea : sip > Kadder : ... percuma, Barrier mereka mematikan seluruh teknologi dalam radius 50m Lody : wah wah, ada apa ya disini? hihihihihi. #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Kadder : ... ?! Dea : dia dari pemerintahan?! Kadder : Lody Tomiya, Ambassador bangsat yang bukannya memakmurkan Earth namun malah membuatnya tambah hancur. Lody : itu aku :3. Kadder : *menarik Bazookanya. Lody : aku tak ada niat berantem, kau lihat orang-orang tadi kan? sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik. Aku tahu sedikit sih apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kadder : .... Dea : kau memangnya orang yang tadi ya ._.? Lody : siapa yang tahu? hihihihi. *FWUTS (menghilang). Dea : kita tidak mengejarnya > Kadder : tidak usah, ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. *berpikir. (Though) : ternyata bukan hanya 2 pihak yang terlibat... ada pihak ketiga juga. Ditambah dengan 2 Sacred Beast yang mereka kuasai... ini akan buruk. Bahkan aku dan Sacred Beastku takkan mampu menandingi kekuatan 2 Sacred Beast dan 3 organisasi terkenal sekaligus. Dea : ummm, shall we go? Kadder : oh sure, kita ke Inn. Dea : yippe! aku ingin membelikan souvenir untuk Oreki-sensei. Hari-H pun tiba... DOLLARS Primera, DOLLARS Secundo dan tim lainnya berada di ruang tunggu mereka masing-masing. Diluar, Garuda Colisseum Arena... persiapan sudah beres. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dipanggil keluar, ada yang deg-deg'an... kalem... tak sabar... juga yang kurang kerjaan. Ruang tunggu DOLLARS Primera... Kevin : jadi, ini anggota tim DOLLARS Primera? sayang mbah Acil kagak disini. Ast : sebelum turnamen kan udah kuberitahu siapa-siapa aja anggota kita -_-. Van : what the fuck is this shit?! aku jadi cadangan?! Ast : kau itu senjata rahasia kita, walau cadangan saat dipanggil nanti kau juga harus nampil kok :3. Van : ka-kapan aku pernah bilang ngebet ingin tampil. *malu-malu. Ranger : HAHAHAHA!!! aku akan memenangkan turnamen ini sendirian! *naik keatas bangku. Arz : ... klise. *memoles katananya. Dan : hehem~ tak kusangka aku akan bersama abang-abang dan kakak sekalian. *bersenandung. Arz : pas ber-enam. Yang dipihak sana banyak orang tua-nya. Kevin : tinggal menunggu waktu pemanggilan kontestan, aku sudah tidak sabar! *pumped up. Diluar.... Garuda Colisseum, Arena.... Tempat diadakannya pertunjukan terbesar di Earth, ditengahnya terdapat lapangan dimana para kontestan akan berkompetisi satu sama lain. Dengan 4 DIAMAGIC Totempole yang terhubung satu sama lain di 4 mata angin, membentuk barrier energi sihir yang sangat sulit ditembus... guna melindungi para penonton agar tidak terkena imbas pertarungan. Disisi lapangan luas itu, terdapat kursi penonton di kanan, kiri dan belakang. Yang dapat memuat hingga 10 juta penonton... yang pada hari pertama turnamen ini terisi sampai 8jt penonton. Di bagian depat terdapat kursi VIP... yang diisi warga kaya, Battler Pro dan Legend ternama, staff pemerintahan dan Equitem... lalu di pusatnya ada kursi khusus. 3 bangku khusus itu diisi oleh: pertama, MC Official pemerintah... Mister POP!!! kedua, Battler Pro ternama asal Zepon... salah satu dari Cross Samurai, "Elsam Marura" aka "Saru"... bertugas sebagai komentator utama. Terakhir, tamu harian... khusus hari pertama turnamen, ialah Andre Z dari Equitem! juga direktur FUNLAND!!! Disekeliling kolisium dilindungi oleh Barrier super kuat gabungan Magic ke-3 Ambassador yang dipadukan oleh kekuatan DIAMAGIC. Di tempat lain kolisium... seperti koridor, Yard, ruangan-ruangan kosong, dsb. Telah diamankan oleh panitia pelaksana turnamen yang dikepalai Ambassador Fransiskus Antonio Andre. Tapi tetap saja... tampak beberapa sosok asing dan sosok yang dikenal berseliweran tanpa izin. Di bangku penonton pun tak sedikit orang-orang yang cukup terkenal duduk. Diluar kolisium, untuk menjamin keamanan Rookie Tournament. Disiagakan 5 Officer dan 3 Supervisor, beserta 2 juta gabungan Govt. Soldier, Govt. Agent, dan Govt. Elite. Pasukan pemerintah ini... siap mati demi kelancaran acara akbar yang sudah susah payah diadakan ini. Di Grand Palace, kota resmi milik pemerintah... suasana sangat meriah. Toko-toko mengadakan sale dan memasok barang-barang baru versi Rookie Tournament. Orang-orang dari segala penjuru Earth berkumpul kesana untuk menonton Rookie Tournament atau hanya untuk berwisata. Kembali ke kolisium, sang MC hendak membuka acara! Mister POP : ladies n gentleman!!! selamat datang ke acara akbar yang diadakan pemerintah 2 tahun sekali. Sambutlah, Rookie Tournament!!!!!!!!! *berteriak keras dengan mic. Knowledge : akhirnya mulai juga, gyahahaha! Mw : walau kita tidak ikut ya kek. Knowledge : yang penting aku mendukung DOLLARS K. ! DJ : ada yang mau popcorn? Cahya : POPCORN?! *GLEGAR (petir menyambar). DJ : uwa yo! kau kan dari IWS?! Cahya : tidak lagi!!! Laxire : wahhhh, diantara keramaian ini aku tidak merasa FA lagi T_T. DJ : kau juga ada yo bitches?! *kaget. Asuka : aku beruntung dapat tiket masuk tadi. Zetsu : zyaaaashhhh!!! Head-Hunter Radins dkk pasti menang!!! Sumit : kita lihat saja. Iio : ini berita bagus, 2 mantan IWS menonton Rookie Tournament. *mencatat. Fany : wah, benarkah DK akan bertarung :3? Bunnykiss : tentu saja anakku, ah bajuku kotor dan tidak higienis. *membersihkan bajunya. Mister POP : nah, perkenalkan disebelah saya ada orang tertua dari Cross Samurai... ia adalah Elsam Marura yang memiliki Codename Shio Saru! *Saru=Monyet. Elsam : uki! terimakasih Mister POOP! Mister POP : ng, nama saya Mister POP. Elsam : ooh, begitu Mister PULP. Mister POP : terserah anda sajalah tuan Elsam, menurut anda bagaimana kontestan kali ini? Elsam : ... mereka lumayan, dari segi kekuatan, kemampuan khusus, pengalaman, dan mental sudah lumayan terbentuk. Apalagi Knightdom of Aristocrat dan Sahara Dezzert. Kita tahu Jean Leonne Mercenary adalah Equitem baru pengganti Dragon Lairs... jadi mungkin merekalah yang pengalamannya paling sedikit. Mister POP : lebih sedikit dari DK? ah, saya masih bingung kenapa Bella yang selevel Pro diizinkan ikut. Kenapa ya kalau boleh tahu? Elsam : walau ada 1 - 5 orang selevel Pro, tidak berarti organisasinya juga otomatis Pro... organisasi Pro itu ditentukan oleh kekuatan militer dan prestasinya. Mister POP : hmhm, saya jadi lumayan mengerti! nah yang diujung kanan adalah tamu hari pertama, direktur muda FUNLAND yang juga berafiliasi dengan Equitem!!! ia adalah Andre Z! pemuda yang menyukai segala macam hiburan!!! Andre : eh? kenapa? Mister POP : saya bilang anda menyukai segala macam hiburan. Andre : ooh, begitulah aku. Mister POP : apa tidak apa-apa FUNLAND ditinggal begitu saja?! saya dengar anda sedang mengembangkan game baru untuk PSP! Andre : FUNLAND? apa itu? *pelupanya kambuh lagi. Mister POP : haha... ha, sudahlah!! terima kasih telah datang Andre-san! Andre : sama-sama. Mister POP : saya lihat penonton sudah tidak sabar!!! Bangku VIP... Frans : semoga turnamen berjalan lancar, amen. *berdoa. Lody : hihihihihihi, semoga saja. Roronoa : yo Fransiskus-san! mau minum sake? *membawa gentong sake. Frans : maaf saya tidak boleh minum sake sekarang. Roronoa : eeh?! oklah. Dendi : dengan menonton turnamen ini mungkin pengalamanku akan bertambah. Ix : saya kurang tertarik sih. Bobby : ... DOLLARS K. ya. Kurata : ini tontonan menarik Chief-Warden de gozaru. Bazette : uhuk uhuk! *penyakitannya kambuh, prof! bukannya sebaiknya kita di lab saja? hachim!! Brainstorm : ha? apa? *sedang berbicara sendiri. Bazette : ah, lagi-lagi kau bicara sendiri prof -_-. Brainstorm : maaf Bazette, tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan saudaraku.... Bazette : perasaan saya tidak ada siapa-siapa 0_o. Fahmi : si Stoner kelihatannya ga ikut, rasain! mampus! Di berbagai tempat didalam kolisium... Koridor. Kadder : ... akhirnya mulai juga. Dea : Oreki-sensei, semoga kau berhasil! Ruangan kosong (bekas tempat ujian).... Kriez : kau yakin si Lody tidak bersalah? Kun : *nyam nyam nyam (makan), tidak ada bukti yang dapat membuktikan dia bersalah. Kriez : sial, dia begitu pandai men-set perfect crime. Subway.... Balmung : untuk apa Wulfer menyuruh kita berdua kemari? Narai : ... aku sendiri kurang tahu tuan, aku hanya pesuruh. (Though) : sekarang aku pesuruh... tapi nanti. *grin. Balmung : .... WC.... Aditya : wah, turnamennya udah mulai ya? Opapapapa!!! *PLUNG PLUNG (lagi boker). Kantor panitia.... Dharma : ... ini manuskrip yang diinginkan Rilo. *SRAK FWUTS (mencuri kertas dan menghilang). Kembali ke kolisium! saatnya pengenalan kontestan!!! Mister POP : nah, waktunya telah tiba!!! saatnya para kontestan untuk keluar! *mengeluarkan kertas daftar tim dan kontestan. OOOOH!!! organisasi pertama di list! salah satu dari dua organisasi DK yang terdaftar!!! Bobby : 2... ? memang sesuai gossipnya?! Dendi : mengejutkan. Elsam : hoo... si Arz pun ada disana. Mister POP : inilah dia... "DOLLARS Primera"!!!!! Dipintu masuk kontestan... DP bersiap keluar!!! Kevin : ki-kita dipanggil! Dan : hehem~ saatnya tampil. Arz : hehehehe. *grin. Ast : ayo :D! Van : hoo.... Ranger : KICK OFF!!! Kevin : ayo maju, DOLLARS Primera!!! *mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas. DOLLARS Primera pun keluar ke Arena Garuda Colisseum!!! Mister POP : itu mereka!!! DOLLARS K. yang baru lolos dari tuduhan pemerintah... dan bersumpah mengalahkan Crime Syndicate. Mereka berambisi mengalahkan semua kejahatan di muka Earth... dan membawakan perdamaian abadi!!! Organisasi Rookie semi-baru yang bermarkaskan di Little Sea, inilah DOLLARS Primera!!! Kevin : ou!!! Ranger : sambut aku dunia! Van : ramai juga. Arz : cih, aku benci keramaian. Ast : wah, teman-teman kita menonton :3. Dan : hehem~ Alika juga ada. Mister POP : dikomandoi oleh sang Leader-nya, Kevin Tatsumi... pemuda normal yang berasal dari Mt. Yukiyama... tanpa identitas yang spesifik dan jelas. Dia datang siap membawa perubahan!!! lalu, sebagai penasihat sekaligus sekretaris organisasi, Astrella Devina!!! gadis moe yang ditakuti oleh member cowok... ia juga second brain DK!!! yang ketiga, Samurai Ronin dari Zepon, tidak banyak yang diketahui tentangnya kecuali ia adalah Battler yang menakutkan dimata lawan-lawannya!! ia bahkan dapat menebas baja!!! keempat, sang pahlawan penjaga perdamaian yang berasal dari New Bort Town di North Earth, memiliki harga diri tinggi dan suka tampil!!! kelima, Dan Jericho!!! pemuda tampan yang pemalu, berasal dari ras Boo spesies Shinigami yang termahsyur!!! membawakan lagu kematian dan mencabut nyawa lawannya tanpa belas kasihan! Terakhir tapi bukan yang terlemah, sang taktisi... main brain DOLLARS K. !!! Van Rosenburg, anak tengah dari klan Rosenburg yang terkenal!!! jenius strategi yang tak terkalahkan kecuali oleh anggota klannya sendiri! keenamnya membentuk DOLLARS Primera!!!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~DOLLARS Primera~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Captain Astrella Devina Arzcah Rizq Connel Dan Jericho Power D Ranger Van Rosenburg: Substitute Penonton 1 : ini dia DK!!! Penonton 2 : aku penggemar mereka, banyak sekali aksi-aksi mengejutkan yang mereka lakukan!!! Penonton 3 : menanglah sampai akhir!!! Penonton 4 : maju DK! wujudkan ambisi kalian!!!!! Alika : semangka Dan :9! Elsam : Arz, sepertinya dia tidak mengenaliku. Uki! Akakakakakak! *ketawa seperti monyet. Mister POP : selanjutnya, team kedua dari DOLLARS K. ... tidak kalah kuat dari tim sebelumnya, mereka adalah "DOLLARS Secundo"!!! bahkan rumornya anggota tim mereka lebih dahsyat dari tim pertama!!! Rahandi : akulah yang terkuat, Sukma!!! aku akan mewujudkan ambisiku!!! Ling : moshi-moshi semuanya :3. Beck : wogh, apaan sih :v, berisik!!! Ferial : yo, aku tidak sabar ingin melawan kontestan lainnya. *menjilat Javelinnya. Andika : hyohyhohyohyo!!! *minum fruit tea. Oreki : jadi awak cadangan?! iyalah... awak apala, nggak sesempurna kalian. #plaks. Mister POP : digawangi oleh Rahandi Noor Pasha!!! mantan DARK MATTERS Vizier Kingdom yang telah runtuh!!! berambisi untuk menjadi Battler terkuat di Earth, tak ada yang berani melawannya untuk kedua kali!! kedua, Lie Jwe Ling!!! anak perempuan dari "Ji Lee Guiren" dan cucu dari Kong Zhui, diberkati dengan ingatan yang bagus!!! ketiga, Beckman Masquerade!!! mantan pangeran Royal Family of Pantarassa... setelah protokol terakhirnya di Central, ia memutuskan berkelana bersama DK untuk melihat dunia lebih jauh!!! keempat, Ferial Reynold Traveler!!! mantan Mercenary dari Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade!!! menganggap egoisme manusia sebagai hina, senang menyakiti orang lain... tapi bersikap baik kepada orang baik!!! kelima, Andika Rustygear! mantan Equitem dan pria yang baru saja melarikan diri dari Purgatory Jail! Ia berambisi menjadi Aku no O yang menjaga keseimbangan antara kejahatan dan kebaikan! lalu sebagai cadangan... sosok yang tak terduga-duga... ia adalah mantan Vice-Lab Head Tesla Choir Laboratory! Dr. Houtarou Oreki!!! jenius dalam operasi dan penyakit dalam!!! kemampuan bertempurnya pun tidak kalah dari kejeniusannya dalam bidang pengobatan!!! keenamnya membentuk DOLLARS Secundo! #DOOOOOOOONG. ~~DOLLARS Secundo~~ Rahandi Noor Pasha: Captain Lie Jwe Ling Beckman Masquerade Ferial Reynold Traveler Andika Rustygear Houtarou Oreki: Substitute Penonton 7 : uwooo! team kedua DK! Penonton 8 : entah kenapa yang ini terlihat lebih kuat!!! Penonton 10 : yang manapun aku dukung!!! Prof. Brainstorm : aaahhh... Oreki, orang yang paling tak ingin kulihat mukanya. Bazette : Dr. Oreki tampaknya sehat ya prof. Prof. Brainstorm : jangan sebut namanya didepanku. Bazette : ba-baik, uhuk! Mister POP : lalu, team yang diramalkan jauh lebih kuat daripada 2 tahun yang lalu. Ini kali keduanya mereka berpartisipasi di Rookie Tournament... dan berhasil melewati babak penyisihan! organisasi yang bekerja untuk menangkap para penjahat ber-bounty besar!!! inilah dia, Bounty Hunter Lion Federation!!!!!!!! Radins : sorry, aku sangat excited siang ini even i lupa breathing. *lupa bernafas. Abdullah : maju bahlul-bahlul!!! Arief : *berjalan kedepan. Irsyad : ini baru namanya greget!!! RAME!!!! Fuady : namu, aku senang terpilih kedalam tim. Dianna (Though) : Rahandi, kudengar kau tidak mengincar Astrella lagi... kali ini akan kudapatkan cintamu. *membara. Mister POP : diketuai oleh sang Head-Hunter, Radins Z!!! memiliki kekuatan berlian, besi dan defense up sekaligus!!! ditakuti karena defense-nya yang luar biasa!!! lalu, Mohammad Abdullah! Swordsmen dari gurun Sahara di West Earth!!! dijuluki kalajengking padang pasir!!! selanjutnya, Irsyad Fauzan! Bounty Hunter paling greget di BHLF!!! sangat menyukai yang greget-greget apalagi ngelawan cak noris!!! lalu, Arief Linkinpark!!! pemanah ulung yang ahli gerilya, bersembunyi dibalik objek saat lawannya kebingungan mencarinya!!! sehabis itu, Fuady Shinichi!!! Boo spesies Zombie yang bersenjatakan katana!! ahli kendo yang tidak kalah dari Samurai-Samurai Zepon! Sebagai cadangan, Marisa Dianna!!! wanita tua- ! *disela Dianna. #DOOOOOOOOOONG. Dianna : WOY!!! Mister POP : maksud saya wanita muda nan cantik yang menjaga keindahan BHLF yang bekerja kasar!!! bagai bunga bakung diantara lumpur!!! ~~BOUNTY HUNTER LION FEDERATION~ Radins Z Mohammad Abdullah Irsyad Fauzan Arief Linkinpark Fuady Shinichi Marisa Dianna Penonton 11 : semoga kalian menang tahun ini! Penonton 15 : Madame Dianna kelihatan Hot! *bersiul. Abdilah : maju!!! Mister POP : selanjutnya, organisasi yang asalnya tidak jelas!!! bekerja dalam kegelapan, tujuannya pun tak jelas!!! baru-baru saja muncul dan dalam waktu singkat berhasil menjadi Rookie!!! mereka adalah Net Slum!!! Aan : yo, apa kabar semua? apa kabar Budi? apa kabar Bambang-san? apa kabar Restu? lagian siapa kalian?! *ngedumel sendirian. Shine : shishishishi, ayo... mau beli apa? kami punya barang murah dan berkualitas. Untuk hari ini kami beri diskon 15% tambah 5% kalau bawa kupon. Niels : ayo semuanya lawan aku kalau berani!!! Imam : ooom~ omm~~ *bertapa sambil melayang. Man in Cloak : .... En : aku tak suka dilihat orang, aku ingin laptopku. *garuk-garuk rambut. Mister POP : diketuai oleh Aan Y. Artwaltz!!! musisi jenius yang mampu menguasai perasaan lawannya lewat musik!! dia juga disebut Tensai, apa alasannya? masih misterius! kedua, Hendi TheShine!!! sang pedagang tamak yang berkelana kesana kemari tanpa tujuan demi mencari harta kekayaan yang berlimpah... namun ia masih menjunjung tinggi ke-sportifan!! ketiga, Niels!!! apoteker ahli obat-obatan!!! mampu mengenali zat dar baunya, ia juga seorang pemuda yang kasar dan menyukai kekerasan!!! keempat, Imam Teguh Pratama!!! mantan eksekutif IWS yang pindah ke Net Slum tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia hanya berkata demi mengungkap wajah asli pria "itu"!!! kelima, pria tanpa nama dengan alias "X-ZY"!!! jubahnya menutupi identitasnya, dengan katananya ia mampu merobek tenggorokan lawannya! cadangan, En Ga Kiriosuke!!! ia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Hacker jenius!!! ada isu yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah sang kriminal dunia maya tapi belum ada bukti yang konkret untuk menuduhnya!!! #DOOOOOOOOONG. ~~NET SLUM~~ Aan Y. Artwaltz Hendi TheShine Niels Imam Teguh Pratama X-ZY En Ga Kiriosuke Penonton 19 : mereka juga menarik. Penonton 29 : entah kenapa ada yang aneh dari mereka, tapi itu menarik! Roronoa : berjuanglah En!!! *menyoraki En. Mister POP : selanjutnya, organisasi yang berpotensi menjadi pemenang!!! walau hanya menggunakan 2 anggota organisasi original! tim yang berasal dari North Earth, menjunjung tinggi Chivalryness!!! mereka adalah Knigtdom of Aristocrat!!! Nightmare Townsend (Nightmare) : sebagai Copper Knight, kesalahan tidak dapat ditoleransi. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, NIGHTMARE TOWNSEND (Rendrata Pro Townsend) COPPER KNIGHT OF KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT Arthur : analisisku ternyata benar, kita akan dipanggil ke-4. *TRAK (membetulkan kacamatanya). Sagi : woooogh, Sick! kita di tengah kolisium *0*!!! Sick : guk guk! ugh... inilah impian para dandy! Gusti : *nari tip-tap. Donatus : wahhhhh~ <3. Mister POP : digawangi oleh Nightmare Townsend sang Copper Knight, ksatria terkuat ketiga dari organisasinya!!! mengadili semua kejahatan... membawa keseimbangan ke Earth, ia adalah seorang ksatria sejati!!! lalu, taktisi mereka... selalu membawa kemenangan... ia adalah Arthur Rosenburg!!! berasal dari klan Rosenburg seperti Van dari DK!!! kabar burung mengatakan ia lebih jenius dari kakakknya tsb!!! lalu, Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion, pengelana yang berkelana tanpa arah dan tujuan... hanya untuk menikmati keindahan Earth!!! ia juga salah satu dari 12 Cross Samurai... bertemakan Uma! Partner Sagi, Sick!!! seorang, eh seekor Majin Hyena yang dilatih untuk menjadi anjing pemburu unggulan!!! mengaku sebagai anjing dandy! lalu juga ada Gusti Prabowo, mantan bawahan Narai Genzo yang telah menjadi anggota LIQUIDATOR! berjanji bertobat dan bekerja dengan halal!! memiliki kekuatan lem yang dapat melekatkan apa saja! di bangku cadangan... lho!!! Supervisor Donatus?! ini kan dilarang!!! #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Donatus : tidak kok, asal lulus babak penyisihan kan tetap boleh ikut <3. Taiki hanya menakut-nakuti. Mister POP : lalu kenapa anda memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan mereka? Donatus : mereka membayarku. Mister POP : bukannya pemerintah tidak boleh ikut campur dalam turnamen?! Donatus : Frans bilang boleh saja, asal tujuanmu baik. Frans : waktu itu aku disuapnya dengan alkohol sampai mabuk -_-. *palmface. Mister POP : baiklah! itu tadi Donatus Herman!!! ~~KNIGHTDOM OF ARISTOCRAT~~ Nightmare Townsend Arthur Rosenburg Mutthaysil Sagi Aquarion Sick Gusti Prabowo Donatus Herman Novan : WTF?! Ignatius : sepertinya Donatus melanggar tradisi, tapi apa boleh buat. *palmface. Penonton 50 : bahkan mereka dibantu pemerintah, sepertinya juara turnamen ini sudah ketahuan!!! Penonton 46 : sayangnya hanya 2 anggota asli dari KoA. Adam : mereka.... *GREP (meremukkan gelas minumannya). Mister POP : keenam!!! organisasi Mercenary terbesar di Earth!!! diperintah oleh Silver Maiden... mereka adalah Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade yang berasal dari South Earth!!! Bella : halo semuanya! *melambaikan tangan. Otto : perasaanku saja atau Bella beda dari biasanya?! disini panas!! oven! matahari!!! antares!!! Angga : kita tiba senior! ??? : "Satsuki", hari ini bajuku sexy nggak? *berjalan bagai model. Satsuki : hentikan nona "Vivian" -_-, anda tahu saya ini orangnya serius dan tidak suka candaan -___________________-. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, SATSUKI SHIROGANE MERCENARY Vivian : nghhhh, kau tidak asyik ><. #DOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, VIVIAN SONNA (Bella Sonna Putri) MERCENARY ??? : sasuga... izazazazazaza. *cekikikan. Bella : ada apa? Pierrot-kun? Pierrot : saya mendengar, tangisan dari dalam bumi. #DOOOOOOOOONG.NEW CHARACTER, PIERROT (Abdul Rahmad) MERCENARY Bella : begitu, ahhhh... sudah lama sekali kutunggu saat dimana aku bisa bertempur di arena ini. Mister POP : digawangi oleh gadis cute yang sangat mempesona!!! membawa nasib baik bersamanya, ia mencoba menumpas kejahatan di Earth sebagai prajurit bayaran!!! ia adalah Bella Rafika sang Equitem!!! kedua, Otto Cricket!!! veteran dalam peperangan, mahir menggunakan peralatan tukang dan berprofesi sebagai Engineer!!! ketiga, Angga Andika! Sniper elit yang baru berumur 14 tahun!!! usia yang sangat muda... tapi ia telah mencapai level 40!!! keempat, Satsuki Shirogane!!! Gunner kelas atas Earth, dijuluki Satsuki-Si-Penembak-1000-Target!!! ia juga memiliki banyak fans akibat wajahnya yang manis! kelima, Vivian Sonna!!! wanita glamour yang elegan, difans-kan oleh ribuan pria dewasa!!! ia juga tak kalah kuat dari anggota lainnya! cadangan, Pierrot!!! wanita atau pria yang sangat sangat misterius! selalu bersembunyi dibalik kostum dan selalu tampak membawa sepasang Sabit berukuran medium bersamanya!!! #DOOOOOOOONG. ~~JEAN LEONNE MERCENARY BRIGADE~~ Bella Rafika Otto Cricket Angga Andika Satsuki Shirogane Vivian Sonna Pierrot Penonton 45 : Bella-sama!!! Penonton 78 : wow, wanita-wanita dari situ benar-benar top class!!! Penonton 90 : jangan lupakan Otto si veteran!!! dia adalah pria diantara pria! Mandara : Bella? kok agak beda ya... pasti ada sesuatu. Wkwkwkwkwk. Mister POP : laluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuKentat (talk)!!! *sudah agak capek. Andre : minum dulu. *ngasih aqua. Mister POP : makasih. *GLUK GLUK (minum), lalu!!! organisasi yang datang dari East Earth!!! organisasi yang terkenal akan Martial Arts-nya!!! konon kekuatan ahli bela diri petinggi organisasi ini sama kuat dengan 10000 orang satunya!!!!! Guiren : papa akhirnya bisa berdiri disini. Yosuke, Ling. *bangga. #DOOOOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, JI LEE GUIREN TRIAD INSTRUCTOR Yosuke : selamat pa ^^. Mira : wataw!!! si Shin payah itu tidak lulus, dasar payah! *gaya bangau. Feitang : ... terlalu lama. Pak tua Chandra, kau juga ikut serta? Chandra : youdontsay, tentu saja aku ingin! *berfantasi liar memikirkan Bella, Satsuki dan Vivian pake bikini. #plaks #DOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, CHANDRA CHANG TRIAD WUSHU MASTER ??? : gadis-gadis itu lebih tertarik pada pria tampan sepertiku pak tua, apalagi aku host. *SRIIIIIING (aura segar keluar saat ia menampakkan gigi-giginya yang putih). Chandra : diam kau Kim! Kim : jangan cemburu pak tua, aku lebih ganteng. *ngejek. #DOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, RAYYAN KIM TRIAD MUAY THAY MASTER Chandra : asem!!! Mister POP : ketua klan mereka!!! Ji Lee Guiren!!! yang kabarnya sama kuat dengan Ambassador Fudo dalam adu energi fisik!!! kekuatannya setara 1000 banteng!!! Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu, calon penerus Guiren!!! hampir sama kuatnya dengan sang ayah!!! namun lebih cepat dan lincah!!! wajahnya selalu tersenyum tetapi tak ada yang dapat menebak isi hatinya! Mira Persona, bangau tua yang belum kehilangan kelihaiannya dalam umur yang sudah tidak muda lagi!!! menguasai Tae Kwon Do!!! Feitang Rairai Rarai, ahli akupuntur yang dapat membaca isi hati lawannya!!! sekaligus ahli Capoerra!!! lawan yang mematikan... ia bahkan dapat menciptakan 1000 lubang ditubuh lawannya! Rayyan Kim!!! mantan Host yang menguasai ilmu bela diri Muay Thay!!! kekuatan tendangan dan pukulannya top diantara ahli bela diri TRIAD!!! ia juga populer dikalangan wanita! Sebagai cadangan, ahli bela diri Wushu dan ahli tenaga dalam!!! kakek tua yang bersemangat menjalani sisa harinya!!! ia juga teman akrab Guiren! #DOOOOOOONG. ~~TRIAD~~ Ji Lee Guiren Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu Mira Persona Feitang Rairai Rarai Rayyan Kim Chandra Chang Penonton 100 : kami tidak sabar melihat aksimu Yosuke!! Penonton 78 : Kim, kyaaaa~~! Penonton 89 : Feitang sepertinya juga akan memperlihatkan Battle yang menarik tahun ini. Fudo : si tua Guiren. Mister POP : yang terakhir!!! organisasi yang datang jauh-jauh dari "Taj Ullbadd" jauh di gurun pasir West Earth! salah satu dari organisasi yang berpotensi memenangkan turnamen!! inilah dia Sahara Dezzert!!!!! Fernando : yo minna, terimakasih telah mendukungku. Ahahahah, kami akan berusaha sekeras mungkin *melambaikan tangan. #DOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, ANDRY FERNANDO RAMSES KING OF TAJ ULLBADD ??? : demi dewa, raja muda. Anda seharusnya duduk saja di tahta melihat-lihat bukannya ikut bertarung. Fernando : santai saja, "Arlank", "Seth". Arlank : ta-tapi raja muda. *bersikeras. #DOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, ARLANK SINBAD SAND COFFIN GENERAL Seth : oi oi Arlank, sebagai anggota 5 penjaga makam "Sand Coffin" Taj Ullbad kita harus menuruti perintah raja muda. Kan? kan? kan? bener kannnnnn? *meniup seruling. #DOOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, SETH (CHELSEA OLIVIA) SAND COFFIN GENERAL Fernando : bagus Seth, kau memang penjaga padang pasir sejati! ??? : mbe mbe~ ane nggak dipuji raja muda juga? mokele~ *nari perut. ??? 2 : mana mau raja memujimu "Imcak". Imcak : hu hu hu. *nangis ala orang afrika. #DOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, IMCAK MOKELE (Surianto Uchiha) SAND COFFIN GENERAL Fernando : kau juga hebat kok cak, hehehe. Jangan bully Imcak... "Galan". Galan : tenang raja, aku pun tidak ingin. #DOOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, GALAN EKA SAND COFFIN GENERAL Fernando : lihat tuh, "Alibaba" tenang-tenang saja. Alibaba : a-aku... tidak sabar ingin membunuh seseorang. *gemetaran. #DOOOOOOONG. NEW CHARACTER, ALIBABA SESAME SAND COFFIN GENERAL Galan : tahan dirimu... Alibaba. *mengintimidasi Alibaba. Alibaba : ba-baik. *diam. Fernando : ahahaha... haha. Mister POP : dikomandoi oleh Andry Fernando Ramses, raja padang pasir... penerus raja sebelumnya yaitu "Aladeen"!!! lalu, 5 prajurit penjaga makam padang pasir!!! pertama Arlank Sinbad sang fakir yang tahan tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun... ia hanya menghisap zat-zat disekelilingnya!!! kedua, Seth!!! sang penari ular yang juga mampu mengendalikan ular dengan lantunan nada serulingnya!!! ketiga, Imcak Mokele!!! prajurit keturunan afrika yang ahli memakai bambu runcing!!! diberkahi badan tinggi dan panjang yang abnormal!!! juga ahli meramu obat-obatan alami! keempat, Galan Eka!!! Boo spesies mumi yang mahir menggunakan katana!!! seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban! hanya mata dan mulutnya yang tampak! kelima, Alibaba Sesame! pembunuh massal yang terkenal di West Earth... menguasai jin lampu dan mampu menembakkan energi sihir berkapasitas tinggi dari telapak tangannya!!! keenamnya membentuk Sahara Dezzert!!! #DOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~SAHARA DEZZERT~~ Andry Fernando Ramses Arlank Sinbad Seth Imcak Mokele Galan Eka Alibaba Sesame Penonton 450 : tuan Fernando <3!!!!! Penonton 900 : banyak juga yang mendukung SD termasuk aku. Penonton 678 : Galan, kuharap kemampuannya belum menumpul! Penonton 567 : Imcak!!! tunjukkan ketangguhanmu! Penonton 45 : Seth masih hot seperti biasa *_*. Lody : hihihihi, mereka menarik. *cekikikan. Mister POP : nah, itu tadi adalah ke-48 kontestan Rookie Tournament!!! selanjutnya kami akan menjelaskan sistem turnamennya!!! Elsam : ... dengan berkumpulnya banyak pionir... sepertinya turnamen ini akan menjadi lebih dahsyat daripada yang diduga. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction